It is known to seal surfaces of movable machine members capable of relative movement with a fully hermetic seal by providing gaskets between the moving surfaces.
Such gaskets are usually made of a material subject to wear so that in addition to costly replacement and loss of time, the gasket material can become mixed with the powder material to be handled in filling-dosing machines which pour powder doses into small glass bottles (containers) to be filled and sealed in sterilized place.